


No, Stay

by QwQ_nahhh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (( the chubby!dean is like super low key ;n; pls forgive )), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Grumpy!Cas, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, chubby!Dean, domestic AU, sleepy!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwQ_nahhh/pseuds/QwQ_nahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble based on tumblr prompt: Chubby!dean being super cuddly in the morning and Cas is like "dean pls we have to get up and be productive" and Dean literally just lies atop Cas kissing his neck and Cas is like "ur smushing me... dont ever move"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Stay

**Author's Note:**

> { [read on tumblr](http://wiccastiel.tumblr.com/post/126889076058) }

Cas groans at the buzzy screech of the alarm going off. The sun is only just beginning to rise, and he silently curses the time of day, which is far too early for any decent human to be awake. 

He feels Dean reluctantly pulling away from him to slam the snooze button — and now Cas is cold as well. The sensation elicits a disgruntled frown and another inarticulate utterance of displeasure, but Dean’s arm is back around him like a magnet as soon as the blaring noise is gone. 

Cas sighs, content for a brief moment before remembering that they have things to do that day. He tries not to melt into the comfort of Dean nuzzling his neck, but it’s hard, and his composure is a delicate thing at this hour. 

“Dean,” he mutters, “we need to get up.” 

“Nahh…” Dean drawls, brushing him off with a lazy smile, casual as ever. 

Cas frowns, confused. 

“Dean,” Cas groans, wanting nothing more than to stay in bed and revel in this, but… “Certainly there’s a reason you set the alarm for this ungodly hour, so we must–” 

Cas is cut off by Dean suddenly rolling on top of him, pinning him down. He’s a sandwich between the mattress, pillows, and a warm, heavy body. Dean shushes him and proceeds kissing Cas’ neck, jawline, cheek. He doesn’t seem to have any intention of moving.

“Dean, you’re squishing me,” he murmurs. It isn’t a complaint, but suddenly Dean’s kisses stop. He’s about to move, but Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s back and pulls him back down.

“No, stay,” Cas hums. “It’s nice.” He’s enveloped in warmth and softness, and suddenly nothing else matters.

Dean smirks. “What happened to ‘we need to get up’?” 

Cas’ lips quirk up ever so slightly. His eyes have already drifted back closed. “I’ve changed my mind,” he declares, looking a little too smug. “I hope that alarm was not of importance.”


End file.
